ラブレター
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Ini adalah yang terakhir. Perasaannya—yang sebenar-benarnya. / Ino meminta Shiho untuk menyampaikannya .../ "Kita akan berbahagia. Sendiri-sendiri. Tanpa keberadaan satu sama lain." / #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #16


_Tell me, just tell me, Dear Boy …._

* * *

 **ラブレタ** **ー**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

 **For** **16** **Ino** **Fics** **Challenge** **2016** **#16**

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **AU. Somewhat poetic.**_ **No Yuri.**

* * *

Katakan padaku, Sayang,  
apa kau percaya bahwa yang pertama  
terkadang akan bertahan lama?  
Kenangan yang ada akan menguncinya,  
menahannya sekuat tenaga ….  
Meski menyiksa, ia pantang menyerah.

Kenangan-kenangan itu akan membawaku pada senyumanmu  
di masa lampau,  
saat aku berdiri di belakangmu tanpa kausadar  
dan kau menunggu dengan perasaan berdebar.  
Kau tersenyum karena membaca pesanku, bukan?

Kau mungkin akan berkata,  
"Aku sudah lupa. Dan kau terlalu gila untuk bisa mengingatnya."

Mungkin aku memang gila.  
Tapi—hei!  
Aku adalah perempuan normal sebelum bertemu denganmu.  
Kaulah penyebabnya! Kaulah yang selayaknya dipersalahkan!  
Bisakah kau menerima tuduhan  
yang adil ini?

Sekarang, aku benar-benar merasa gila.  
Tak tahulah!  
Aku tak pernah merasa seaneh ini sebelumnya.  
Aku kehilangan kontrol atas diriku,  
aku tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.  
Histeris, bertambah lagi satu nama tengahku.

Dan semua karena sampai sekarang aku belum bisa memutuskan  
untuk membawa hatiku pada kepercayaan  
atau …  
kebencian?

Katakan padaku, Sayang.

Bagaimana perasaanmu sebenarnya?  
Sebenar-benarnya.  
Aku ingin tahu,  
aku sampai-sampai tak bisa menyingkirkannya dari benakku.  
Aku mencoba mencari jawabannya  
seorang diri, tanpamu—tanpa suaramu.  
Lalu aku merutuki diri  
dan kebodohanku sendiri.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Kuncinya ada di tanganmu."

Ya, kaulihat?  
Aku juga menjadi semakin bodoh.

Apa itu alasan mengapa kau tak  
mau bertahan sedikit lebih lama denganku?  
Aku bisa paham kalau memang itulah  
alasannya.

Namun, aku tetap tak akan tahu kenyataannya  
kecuali kau memberitahu.  
Yang aku tahu hanyalah menerka, mengira, menduga.  
Asumsi.  
Kau tidak akan menyukainya.  
Lantas, kau akan berkata, "Aku tak pernah mengatakannya."

Hal selanjutnya yang akan kaukatakan, Sayangku,  
adalah sebuah pertanyaan.

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya? Apa rencanamu?  
Apa yang ingin kaulakukan dengan semua pembicaraan omong kosong ini?"

Lalu, aku, layaknya seorang penderita keterbelakangan mental  
akan tersenyum.  
Tak bisakah kau menebaknya?  
Oh—ini jelas sekali, Sayang!

Aku mencintaimu.  
Aku sangat mencintaimu.

Aku—di saat ini.

Aku tak bisa mengatakan hal yang sama nanti,  
karena aku tak bisa melihat masa depan.  
Namun, yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya adalah  
berusaha melangkah maju.  
Dan aku pasti bisa.

Aku mungkin seorang yang lemah,  
tapi sejujurnya aku tak mau menjadi pengecut.  
Aku harus menghadapinya, bagaimanapun.  
Toh cerita kita akan berakhir, cepat atau lambat.  
Tidak,  
faktanya, segala akhir sudah terlihat jelas  
sedari awal.  
Kau terlalu peka terhadap kegilaan ini dan  
aku bisa melihat ketidakacuhan.

Untuk mempermudah,  
tidak ada jalan bagi kita untuk bergenggaman tangan  
menuju keabadian.  
Aku telah diperingatkan, aku telah melihat  
satu cerita dari dua orang yang paling kucintai  
sebelum kamu.  
Mereka begitu menggambarkan kita di masa depan.  
Terlalu mirip, hingga aku menjadi sangat,  
sangat takut.

Tidak ada jalan.

Tidak ada jalan. Hanya buntu.  
Hanya kebuntuan.

Kita akan lebih bahagia di persimpangan yang  
berbeda.  
Aku dengan jalanku,  
dan kau dengan alurmu.  
Kita akan berbahagia,  
aku akan berbahagia,  
kau akan lebih berbahagia.

Dan untuk mengakhirinya, Sayang,  
aku mencintaimu—masih mencintaimu.  
Sekarang.  
Hanya untuk masa ini.  
Tidak untuk ke depannya—yakinlah.

Tapi ….

Tapi, kau tetap akan menjadi salah satu orang yang berharga  
bagiku.  
Selamanya.

.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino melipat kertas yang baru ditulisinya sebanyak dua kali lipatan memanjang. Setelah itu, ia memasukkan kertas tersebut ke dalam sebuah amplop. Perekatnya ia cabut hingga kini amplop terkunci.

Di bagian belakang, ia membubuhkan namanya.

Tertulis jelas, _Yamanaka Ino._

Ino pun kemudian membalik amplop. Ia menghela napas.

Kenapa terasa berat sekali menulis namanya?

Tangan Ino sedikit bergetar. Ia tak ingin menuliskannya. Ia tak ingin ….

Tak ingin ….

"Ino- _chan_? Kau sudah siap?"

Pundak Ino sedikit berkedik. Ia menoleh.

Sang kakak, Yamanaka Shiho, sudah menunggu di depan pintu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Tiba-tiba meminta bolpoin, kertas, dan amplop. Sudah selesai dengan apa pun yang telah kaukerjakan?"

Rok berwarna krem yang tampak sangat manis, lensa kontak yang menggantikan kacamata, serta pulasan _make-up_ di wajah perempuan itu menyadarkan Ino. Ia tersenyum simpul.

Dengan cekatan, tangan itu akhirnya berhasil menuliskan sebuah nama di bagian depan amplop.

"Kak, boleh aku minta tolong padamu?"

Shiho berjalan mendekat ke arah adiknya. Ino pun menyerahkan surat itu pada Shiho. Mata Shiho langsung membelalak seketika.

"Kau—apa yang kaupikirkan, Ino- _chan_?"

"Apa?" Ino menyeringai polos, pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Apa isi surat ini?" Alis Shiho melengkung, matanya menyorotkan selidik. "Ino- _chan_ , kau sudah akan menikah! Hari ini! Beberapa saat lagi! Oh, Tuhan!"

Ino meletakkan bolpoin yang sedari dipegangnya. Kini di tangannya tergenggam sebuket bunga. Ino tersenyum setelah merapikan kerudungnya.

"Apa ayah sudah siap?"

"Ino- _chan_ , jawab pertanyaanku!" desak Shiho. "Atau … aku tak akan menyerahkan surat ini dan akan kurobek sekarang juga!"

Mata Ino mengerjap-ngerjap heran. Detik selanjutnya, ia tertawa.

"Itu bukan apa-apa, Kak! Hanya sedikit … yah … katakanlah, salam perpisahan." Ino menghela napas. "Aku sama sekali tak berniat mengkhianati calon suamiku saat ini, kok!"

Shiho menggelengkan kepala dengan tidak percaya. Ia kemudian melihat nama di amplop depan itu sekali lagi. Matanya menyorot sendu di balik kesengitan yang ia tunjukkan sebelumnya.

"Kau yakin?"

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap.

"Jangan sampai calon suamiku serta ayah dan ibu tahu, ya, Kak?"

"Oh—Tuhan." Shiho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sangat ingin memberitahu mereka, Ino- _chan_ …."

Ino tertawa.

"Ayolah, Kak. Itu perasaan terakhirku yang tersimpan selama ini. Kalau tak segera dituntaskan—"

"Aku tahu." Shiho menghela napas. Ia pun menggenggam surat itu erat-erat. "Aku akan memastikan surat ini sampai ke tangannya."

Ino bergerak perlahan dan kemudian memeluk sang kakak.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kak."

Tangan Shiho membelai lembut punggung Ino. Mata kakak-beradik itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Shiho menjadi saksi, betapa Ino sangat—oh! Sudahlah! Itu sudah masa lalu!

"Jangan menangis, Ino- _chan_. Ingat, jangan menangis. Hari ini adalah hari berbahagiamu. Buang semua kenangan itu jauh-jauh dari pikiranmu! Calon suami sekarang … adalah orang yang sangat baik. Dan ia … mencintaimu …."

Ino mati-matian menahan agar air matanya tidak tumpah. Tidak sekarang.

"Kau siap?"

Ino mengangguk.

Dan sekarang ia siap melangkah menuju ke masa depan.

Bersama kekasih hatinya yang lain ….

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali laki-laki berambut hitam itu membaca ulang surat yang sampai di rumahnya siang tadi.

Yamanaka Ino—mantan cintanya.

Cinta yang tak akan pernah bisa ia pertahankan.

Laki-laki itu pun mengacak pelan rambutnya yang sudah memanjang.

Lalu menghela napas.

"Kita akan berbahagia. Ya." Ia akhirnya melipat kertas surat itu lalu menyalakan api dari sebuah pemantik.

Ia tersenyum simpul. Ketulusan terlihat di wajahnya. Tak ada dendam—tak ada pula sentimental berlebihan.

"Percayalah. Kau akan _lebih_ berbahagia tanpaku. Kita akan lebih berbahagia. Sendiri-sendiri. Tanpa keberadaan satu sama lain …."

Lalu, surat cinta terakhir itu pun perlahan menjadi abu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ *****THE END*****_

* * *

#16. **ラブレター**

 _Thank you very much for reading! Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

 _Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 _ **~Thanks for reading~**_

 _PS: Are you Ino-centric/Ino-lover? Join our group in FB:_ _ **Innocently INOcent ~ Yamanaka Ino FC**_


End file.
